The Flip Side of the Coin
by inugomefiend
Summary: Marinette comes up with a crazy plan to get over Adrien...but accidentally falls in love with Cat Noir! Marichat story with a reveal and happy ending of Adrienette/LadyNoir. One-shot, complete. Angst, romance, fluff!


_**SPOLIERS FOR SEASON 3 EPISODE 2, WERE DAD, AND EPISODE 8, SILENCER**_

_A/N: Only three Akuma victims in this story have a battle shown-and the first one is pretty sappy and the guy's an idiot-but Akumatizations are hard! Hope you like it anyway. Battles are short too, especially the last one. I don't do action worth a damn. Sorry. There are also two or three other battles mentioned that I do not show. Hope you can overlook all that. _

_Also, I did research on the French Space Agency (CES) for this story. What I put in here about them is all true fact._

_**SPOILERS FOR SEASON THREE, EPISODE TWO (WERE DAD) AND EPISODE EIGHT (SILENCER)**_

_Enjoy! :)_

_PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP_

"Alya, I am restricted to the friend zone with him. I don't think that's ever going to change. It's been over a year now, and he still hasn't noticed me. I think it's time I just gave up on him."

"You? Give up on Adrien? What's the world coming to? Is the moon going to fall out of the sky?"

"Is it really that surprising? I'm just tired of pining over a guy who will always be off-limits to me, ya know?"

"Yes, it is very surprising! I didn't think you would EVER give up on Adrien! And honestly, I'm not sure you should."

"Alya, it HURTS to keep hoping for him and coming up with nothing over and over again. I'm tired of it. I want to move on. Maybe even give some other guy a chance. Ya know?"

"Alright, I guess I can understand it when you put it that way. I don't want you to suffer, after all. I'll support you, girl. So...you got another guy in mind?"

"Well, there is a guy that kind-of confessed to me before..."

"REALLY? A guy confesssed his love to you and you didn't tell me?! Who is this brave boy, do I know him?"

"It's...Luca. Luca Couffaine."

"Oh my gosh, girl, that's great! I mean HE'S great! He's a really nice guy! Or at least he seems like it, though I have to admit that I don't know him as well as you do. He's older than us, he's not in our class."

"Yeah, he's a senior, and he is pretty nice. And not bad looking, either!" She giggles, making Alya giggle in return.

"Well, I have to go now, Marinette. Feel free to call me again later if you want! Good luck with your new target!"

"Thanks, Alya. You're really a great best friend."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After battling WreckerRager, an Akumatized wrecking-ball operater, the pair meet up on top of a building:

"I um...I just wanted to ask you, Ladybug...are you still...in love with another boy? I mean it's been over a year now, I thought maybe things have changed?"

Ladybug looks at her feet. "Well, actually...I just recently decided to give up on him. But...there is someone else."

"Someone...else?"

"Yeah, another boy. He kind of already told me he loves me. I thought maybe if I could shift towards him, I might find happiness."

"_I've _told you I loved you! Why won't you give _me _a chance?!"

"We're superheroes, Cat Noir. We are not allowed to know each other that well. Plus, I wouldn't want to take chances on our friendship like that."

"What do you mean, take chances on our friendship?! How is getting closer a bad thing?!" He's obviously angry.

"Because...if we broke up, it would make things awkward between us. We might not even be able to speak to one another, or work together anymore. It's just not worth the risk. And I just don't have romantic feelings for you, Kitty. I'm truly sorry."

"So you'll just give them away for free to some random guy after ditching another one but you won't even _consider _me?! Thanks a lot! Besides, what makes you so sure we'd break up, or that doing so would keep us from working together? Sounds like excuses, to me."

"Call it what you will. I'm really sorry, Cat. You're a very dear friend to me; I don't want to lose you. Please don't be angry with me."

"Too late! Do what you want. I'm out of here!"

With that, Cat Noir pole-vaults away.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

That night, Marinette is on her balcony, turning things over in her mind, when Cat Noir alights on the railing.

"Hi there, Marinette."

"H-hi, Cat Noir! What brings you here?"

"Well, I got some bad news today, and I didn't feel like being alone. You mind if I stay and chat with you a while?"

"S-sure. Um...do you want to talk about it? The bad news you got, I mean." She knows already, but can't tell him that. So she plays along.

"Well...it's Ladybug. She's finally decided to give up on the guy that's always come between us-but then she tells me that she's also decided to try for some other guy who confessed to her! I just don't understand why that guy can't be me! I mean what's _wrong _with me? Do I smell bad or something?"

"Of course not. There is _nothing _wrong with you, Cat. But you can't force someone to have feelings for you that they just don't. I've just recently figured that out myself."

"Oh, you mean me. I'm so sorry, Marinette."

"Oh, no, don't be. I um...I wasn't exactly referring to you. I uh...um...kind of have feelings for another boy."

"You too? Are you _sure _I don't smell?"

Marinette giggles. "Yes, I'm sure."

"Well, I guess I'm okay with it. I mean I couldn't return your feelings, so I guess it makes sense that you would find someone else. I'm sorry it had to be someone else who also couldn't return your feelings, though. I personally know how much that hurts."

"Thanks, Cat. I know you understand unrequited love. Probably better than anyone else I know." She speaks the truth.

"I just can't help but wonder what makes me so damned unloveable."

"You are _not _unloveable, Cat. But I know how you feel. Did you find an answer for yourself?" She only asks the last question in hopes of getting an answer for _herself._

"I didn't. I don't know why she never looks my way. I don't know what I'm doing wrong." That answer didn't help her any, but it did make her feel bad-or worse, rather-for saying what she said to Cat earlier that day.

"I'm sure it's nothing you're doing or not doing. It's just...one of those things that just happens-or rather _doesn't_ happen." She's thinking as much of her own situation as she is his.

"I guess once again, it's just you and me alone in the city of love with broken hearts. We're the heartache twins of Paris!" He ventures a Chesshire-cat grin, in stark contrast to the sadness in his eyes.

Marinette smiles back at him. "Well, at least we're not sufferring alone, right?"

"Right you are! Hey, um...I have to be going now, but...do you mind if I pop by again sometime? You're really good company, and I feel like you're the only person in the whole city who understands me." She can't help but think the same thing about him. Even Alya doesn't understand to the same degree.

"Sure, Cat. I'm always here for you. That's what friends are for!"

He smiles at her again, then gives her a two-finger salute as a send-off before leaping away.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Marinette returns to her room and gets ready for bed, her head still churning.

_I make him feel unloveable? Just like how Adrien makes me feel. How awful. _I'm _awful. But just like I told him, you can't force feelings that just aren't there. But I do feel very bad for breaking his heart like that. He's really a nice guy, behind all that pomp and show. That sensitive side of his is reminiscent of Adrien's. I hate thinking that I've hurt someone as sweet as he is. Wait, did I just compare Cat Noir to Adrien? How in the heck did that happen? But whatever, I can't let myself go thinking about Adrien now; I've decided to drop him and move on! Right?_

With that, she slips into bed and tries to put Adrien-and Cat Noir-out of her head for the night. But with Cat's sad eyes still tugging at her heartstrings, she isn't entirely successful.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Meanwhile, Adrien talks to his Kwami while he readies for bed at his own home.

"Ladybug finally got tired of that guy who always came between us, Plagg, but instead of coming to _me _after, she decided to go after some _other _boy. I can't win for losing!"

"Things might still work out for you in the end, Adrien. Don't go getting depressed on me now."

"I went to talk to Marinette about it. She didn't have any advice for me, but she understands. Seems she's in the same boat I am. She's a really a good friend to have, to both of my personalities."

"Is that so..."

"Yeah, and I'm going to be visiting her again. I really think we can help each other. I don't have anyone else to support me, and from how she was talking, it sounds like she doesn't either. It's nice to have someone dependable on your side, ya know?"

"That's nice, Adrien. Now can I have some cheese?"

"It's bedtime, Plagg! You already had your dinner, you glutton!"

"I'm a growing Kwami!"

"Yeah, if you mean growing FAT!" The boy laughs at his Kwami, feeling better for now. He climbs into bed and tries to keep Ladybug out of his mind. But Marinette and her warm friendship are still there.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

It's a new school year, but Mme. Bustier is still the homeroom teacher for Marinette's class, so the returning students have chosen the same seats they had the year before-meaning that Adrien sits directly in front of Marinette. That, she soon realizes, is going to make her little "mission" to get over him a little bit tougher than she first thought-not that she thought it would be easy to start with.

Marinette tries to ignore Adrien as best she can. But sure enough, it's proving difficult. He waves to her with a smile when she first walks into her homeroom class, and she immediately waves back furiously with a grin on her face without thinking twice-or even once. She chastises herself mentally, dropping her eyes to the floor, and takes her seat behind the blond boy. Then she struggles all throughout class to keep her eyes off the back of his head, and her ears from straining to hear every word he utters to Nino. Thus she reminds herself that she has a "date" with Luca after school! Kitty Section is meeting up to work on a new song, and she is both camerawoman and costume designer! She's sure Adrien will be off her mind then.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The gang arrives within minutes of each other at the Couffaine houseboat. Marinette is happy to see Luca-so that she can concentrate on getting to know him better and hopefully fall for him, leaving what's-his-name behind.

"Marinette, thank you for coming," the boy says with a smile. "I'm sure we'll make a great video with _you _on our team!"

"Oh, uh, it's nothing, really! I'm just happy to be here, Luca!"

"But we all have a have a big favor to ask of you, if you're willing."

"Sure, if I can. What is it?"

"Well, for the next cd we want to make, we'd like to expand a little. We would like to add some keyboards. You know that Adrien guy better than the rest of us do, so we were wondering if you might be willing to ask him to join us on our behalf?"

Marinette is stunned. Then excited. Then horrified. "B-but...I um...I really don't know him all that well, truth be told...and um...his dad would probably say no...and I don't know if I can..."

Luca puts his hand on Marinette's shoulder. "If anyone can melt that icy man's heart, Marinette, it's you. Would you please just ask him and Adrien? I mean we can work around all of Adrien's other obligations, ya know. It'll be worth it for the band to get a fuller, richer sound. Please? For us?"

She slumps her shoulders, defeated. "Alright, I'll go ask him now. But I can't promise you anything!"

"That's all we ask! Thank you, Marinette. We knew we could all count on you!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Marinette wonders how she gets herself into such messes. But she approaches the Agreste mansion, getting more and more nervous the closer she gets to the front gates.

She finally stops directly in front of the menacing gates that scream, "go away." She hits the buzzer, already fidgeting.

"May I help you?" asks Natalie, a camera protrudring out of the wall and into Marinette's face.

"Um hi! Th-this is Marinette. DuPain-Cheng. I won Mr. Agreste's fashion design contest once?"

"Yes, I know who you are. What brings you here today?"

"Well, you see, um...I really need to speak to Mr. Agreste and Adrien, please. It's kind-of important. Well, important to me, and to my-our-friends, anyway. W-would you please allow me in for just a few minutes?"

"I'm afraid neither Mr. Agreste nor his son have time for visitors right now. Please come again at a later date."

"B-but wait! Please, Natalie? This is something really important for Adrien to do, and important to me and my friends. I only need five minutes. Pretty please?"

"I will ask. Wait here."

After a few minutes, Natalie comes over the loudspeaker. "You have five minutes with Adrien, no more. And Mr. Agreste is too busy right now." She buzzes the gates open.

"H-hi, Adrien!"

"Hello, Marinette! It's good to see you. What is it you wanted to see me about?"'

"Sitty Kection, I mean Kitty Section! They yant woo, I mean they want you, to play keyboards for them! I know you busy are, I mean I know you are busy, but...they said they can work around your schedule! C-can you ask your dad you can if? I mean, if you can? We really you need! I mean, we really need you!" Her face is red hot about now and she's fidgeting worse than she was at the front gates. But she wears a smiles that betrays her plan to keep her feelings away from Adrien.

"I would love that! But I doubt my dad will go for it. But I will definitely ask him. Here, let me get you a copy of my schedule so you can put together practice times I can make if he does say yes."

"Oh, no need, I...I mean...yes, yes, of course! Of course I need that! Of course I don't just your schedule know. I mean know your schedule!" She gives him a toothy grin, interlacing her fingers together behind her back, trying to look innocent.

"Ooo-kay...I'll be right back. Wait here."

She mentally punches herself for her stupidity.

Adrien comes back shortly with a schedule in hand. "Here you go, Marinette. I'll be sure to ask my dad as soon as I can, but I can't promise you anything. He doesn't really let me do much outside of my various studies."

"I understand. It's ok. Thank you!"

"Thanks for stopping by. Oh, and tell the other band members thank you for me, too. See you later!"

"B-bye, Adrien!"

Once outside the door, Marinette breathes a breath of relief. She had barely taken one in while she was inside with Adrien! Then she makes it back to the band and delivers the message and the schedule; then leaves for home again, as practice is over by then.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Adrien pleads with his father, telling him the keyboarding wouldn't interfere with any of his studies, but Gabriel isn't known for allowing his son such freedoms. Adrien is getting angry. He's getting sick of this.

"Why not, Father? Can you even _give _me a reason? I bet you can't! You just want to keep me locked up in this house like a prisoner for no good reason!"

"Don't take that tone with me! And even if you do this...this..._keyboarding _at times that don't conflict with your studies, it doesn't mean it won't occupy a space in your head when you _are _in the middle of your studies! It will still be a distraction!"

"Then let me prove it to you! If I can show you that keyboarding for this band won't undermine my performance in any of my studies or responsibilities, will you let me? Please, father, this is really important to me! And it's important to my friends, too. I give you my word I won't let it distract me when I'm fencing or playing piano or modeling, or anything else. Please?"

Gabriel takes on a thoughtful but unhappy look. "Very well. I will allow it-temporarily. For a trial run. But at the first sign of distraction..."

"I have to quit. Understood! Thank you Father!" He gives his father a hug-a very rare thing indeed.

The boy is all smiles. He had actually gotten a yes from his father for once in his life! He calls Marinette immediately with the good news.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Marinette, I can't believe it! My father said yes!"

"O-oh, wonderful that's! Er, that's wonderful! I'll the others call, er, I'll call the others, right away! Thanks for me letting know. I mean thanks for letting me know!"

"No, thank you and the band for including me. I don't get out of the house much. I'm looking forward to playing with the band again. It's really a lot of fun!"

"I'll sure be to let the know others right away know. I mean I'll let the others know right away! Thanks cor falling! I mean, thanks for calling!"

"See you at school tomorrow! Bye!"

"Bye!"

She hangs up the phone, holding her hand over her racing heart. She's not getting over this guy very well, and having him join Kitty Section won't make that any easier. But, on the plus side, Luca will always be there during practice, too, so she'll be able-or so she plans-to ignore Adrien and give her attention to _him. _

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A few days later:

Albert walks into the European Space Agency headquarters on Rue du General Bertrand. He is wearing a space suit complete with helmet, and is certain he'll be accpted in as an astronaut. After all, he has his own suit and isn't afraid of heights!

But Albert is in for a surprise. The ESA tells him he cannot become an astronaut with a suit he bought on e-Bay; he has to submit an application and go through abundant and rigorous traning; then ship out to French Guiana in South America if he actually wants to make it into space, as there are no French-owned launch pads in France itself. But the agency doesn't stop at just crushing the man's dreams; they also laugh at him for thinking so..._simplistically._

He clutches his helmet as he sits on a bench in the hallway, grumbling to himself. Hawkmoth picks up on his devastation and shame-and AstroNaughty is born! His silver space-suit turns black and a shining light envelops him like a force-field, his oxygen tanks on his back turning into a type of jet-pack. He walks through the building and out into the streets of Paris, grabbing his helmet and throwing a barely-visible "shell" not terribly unlike his own from it at passers-by, enveloping them in a space-suit made of magic and light-and they begin to float upward, space-bound! If he cannot go into space himself, then AstroNaughty shall live out his dreams through other people!

Cat Noir and Ladybug are soon at the scene, in the middle of a busy street, people running-and floating up-everywhere. The duo stands back for a minute, in front of AstroNaughty but behind a bench, to see what his powers are and where his Akuma might be.

"Cat, his Akuma must be in either that jet-pack thing, or the helmet. I don't see anything else."

"Whatever. I'm going!"

"Cat, wait!"

Cat Noir rushes the villain, Ladybug quickly running out behind him for protection's sake. She tosses her yoyo at AstroNaughty, momentarily turning his focus to her, and Cat gets close enough to bash him on top of his head-but the baton bounces off the helmet, doing no damage to the target. Ladybug's yoyo misses the target as well, because AstroNaughty suddenly juts up into the air to avoid it with his jet-pack. Then Cat tries hitting AstroNaughty elsewhere at every opening he gets, extending his pole to reach when AstroNaughty flies upward, but the force-field is like iron and the same thing happens. Meanwhile, Ladybug is having difficulties of her own because of that jet-pack; she can't seem to capture her enemy in her yoyo. Finally, she digs her heels into the ground, rears her hand back, and slings her yoyo forward-and upward! She finally manages to lasso the man's hands together so he can't "shoot" any more victims. However, once she has his hands together, AstroNaughty yanks on the string with all his might and sends Ladybug stumbling forward. She falls on her face, her string loosening from the Akuma victim's hands, and he frees himself. He lands again, just to verbally taunt the superhero team.

"Ladybug and Cat Noir! So good of you to join me! But why don't you join me in achieving a dream? Float off into space! I wasn't allowed, so everyone else will go in my stead!"

He grabs his helmet and throws a force-field their way, as Cat Noir has since rolled over to Ladybug to help her up, and they both dodge just in the nick of time.

"Cat Noir, don't be running off on your own like that! We need to work _together!"_ Another dodge, this one separating the two.

"What, your _new _guy can't come help?" Cat yells at her.

"What?! Focus, Cat Noir! No pouting allowed on duty!"

"Whatever. I'm going in again!"

"Wait-!"

Cat runs up close to AstroNaughty and sweeps his legs with his pole, but the bad guy uses his magic jet-pack to jump up and away from it. Ladybug then runs up and lassos the man's chest with her string, pulling him back down to the ground-only for the miscreant to double the power in his jet pack and shoot upward, dragging Ladybug up with him! She has no choice but to let him go.

Once back on the ground, considering how difficult this foe is to beat and the fact that Cat doesn't seem to want to work together on this one, Ladybug calls on her Lucky Charm. Out of the sky comes a big round mirror. "What am I supposed to do with this?" she asks.

Meanwhile, Cat has attacked AstroNaughty with his pole again, this time from behind, trying to get the jet-pack off his back or destroy it. But none of his attacks-or Ladybug's-are proving effective.

Noticing that Cat can't get through AstroNaughty's shield, Ladybug comes up with an idea they've never tried before: A Cataclysm-duo. "Cat! I think you need to do a double-whammy this time! Cataclysm his force-field to bring it down, then go recharge! I'll keep him busy!"

"Yes sir!" Cat Noir spits, giving her a salute-but not the friendly, two-finger salute he gives when he's in a good mood. Ladybug knows it's her fault that he's acting like this, but right now there is nothing she can do about it.

She tries to yoyo AstroNaughty's legs together, but once again he jet-packs out of the way. However, having been focused on her, he let Cat Noir slip in behind him. "Cataclysm!" The boy barely manages to touch the antihero's back before he shoots up very far, and his protective light shield comes down. Cat runs off to a nearby car to recharge, leaving Ladybug to fend off the villain by herself-which she is finding difficult to do with a large mirror under her left arm. It's bulky and unweildy more than heavy, but it slows her down nonetheless. She manages to yoyo AstroNaughty several times, but he always yanks her into the dirt, or takes off into the sky with her, forcing her to let go and almost lose the mirror. Finally, Cat Noir comes back.

"Ok, now we just need to figure out where the Akuma is, Cat! The helmet or the jet-pack?"

"The jet-pack will keep him grounded even if it's not where the Akuma is, so I'll go after it. _Not that I need you to tell me to do that!"_

Ladybug frowns at Cat's attitude. But she has other concerns right now. She looks around, hoping to get an idea what the mirror is for. She see the reflective circle, the opponent, Cat Noir's right arm, and AstroNaughty's jet-pack. She finally thinks to herself that maybe she's supposed to use the mirror to reflect the lowlife's energy attack back to him and go from there, so the next time he shoots at her from his helmet, she puts the mirror in front of her. But much to her surprise, it starts floating upward, just like the people he attacked! She lassos it, and keeps hold of it with her string, looking like she's flying a mirrored kite!

_Well _that's _not what I was supposed to do with it, apparently!_

Meanwhile, Cat Noir has already activated his Cataclysm, and is continuously trying to get behind AstroNaughty, but AstroNaughty knows his back is vulnerable and keeps shooting himself upward every time the cat gets close.

Ladybug is desperately trying to figure out what to do. But things are complicated by the mid-day sun getting into her eyes, making it hard for her to see her opponent. _That's it!_

"Cat Noir! Get Ready!"

Then she pulls the mirror down from the air with her string, and positions it such that it reflects the sunlight directly into AstroNaughty's eyes! Temporarily blinded, he puts an arm across his eyes and stops moving-just long enough to give Cat his opportunity! He lands his Cataclysm on the jet-pack! Lucky for the superhero team, Cat's guess is correct! The Akuma flies out, and Ladybug catches it in her yoyo, cleansing it and letting it go.

Then Ladybug offers her partner a fist for bumping with a smile.

"Not this time, Ladybug." he says darkly. "I'll see you around. Have fun with Mr. Replacement." With that, he runs away, leaving a dumbfounded Ladybug behind.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

That night, Marinette is out on her balcony again, thinking about Cat Noir and the way he was acting today.

"I really hurt him, Tikki. I didn't mean to, but I did. If only I could make him understand. Like I told him when he was here the other night, you can't force feelings that just aren't there."

"You mean like _you're _trying to force feelings _you _don't have onto Luca?"

Marinette's eyes go wide. She hadn't thought of that. "That _is _what I'm doing, isn't it, Tikki?"

"Sure seems like it to me."

"But...but this is different!" She's trying to convince herself.

"How so?"

"Um...I'm not sure?" She shrugs her shoulders, flipping her palms up flat.

"Marinette, you'll either fall for Luca or you won't, but you won't get there by force any more than you can force yourself to have feelings for Cat Noir."

The girl sighs. "I guess you're right, Tikki. But at least I can get to know Luka better and see where things go, right? I mean I can still hope, can't I?"

"Well, I can't say there's anything wrong with that. But your feelings might just surprise you someday."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Oh, nothing."

Then Marinette sees a dark figure in the distance bounding over buildings, heading her way.

"Quick, hide, Tikki! Cat Noir is coming!"

The Kwami ducks behind the potted plant. Cat Noir arrives just after.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Hi, Marinette," he says with a smile as he once again perches on the fence around her rooftop terrace. "I see you are out on your balcony at night again, I didn't have to tap on your trapdoor to talk to you. Does this...mean something is wrong?"

"Um...sort-of. Kinda has to do with that stuff we were talking about the last time you came over."

"Yeah, me too."

"You first." She smiles, knowing full well what is bothering him. But if she can only help him as Marinette, then so be it.

"Ladybug and I had to fight an Akuma victim today, as I'm sure you've heard." He sighs and looks down at his feet.

"And?" Marinette asks, making him tilt his head back up. He jumps off the railing and stands on the balcony floor, leaning against the railing.

"Well I...I sorta let my feelings get the best of me. I mean I was so hurt, and that led to anger."

"So you were jealous."

"Yeah, I guess I was. I resented her because she was so willing to go all-in with some strange guy, but she won't give me the time of day! I didn't know what to do with myself. How to control my feelings. I ended up treating her like _she _was the enemy today! And I went and attacked the villain on my own, instead of waiting for her. I acted like we weren't even a team anymore. I hope I didn't hurt her. I don't want her to feel bad just because I do. I didn't mean to be so ugly to her today. It just sorta happened. And now I don't know what to do about it."

Marinette smiles at the cat. She thinks how sweet it is of him to think of her-Ladybug her-so selflessly like that. "I'm sure she understands, Kitty. She's probably already forgiven you. The next time you work together, I'm sure it'll be just like it was before. No harm done. So perk up, ok?"

"You seem so sure. How do you know she understands? How do you know she won't hold this against me?"

"Because that's just the kind of person she is, Cat."

"I guess you're right. Anyway, how are _you _doing, little lady?"

"Well, I'm trying to move away from the guy I've been crazy about for a long time now. I mean he's _never _going to see me as anything but a friend, so I figure my best bet is to just let go of him the best that I can and maybe try for someone else."

"Good luck with that. I mean, I understand you wanting to, but...I know from personal experience that you can't just blink your eyes and suddenly un-love someone, or I would have done it by now."

Marinette sighs. "You may be right. But I have to try. It sucks being constantly overlooked by the one you love."

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean. I mean, I don't know WHY she doesn't love me, but she doesn't. Aren't black cats supposed to bring bad luck to _other people? _Because I seem to bring it to myself..."

"I don't think luck has anything to do with it, Cat."

"If not, then...it's got to be just _me. _I mean, in my human form, I always thought being Cat Noir made me extraordinary, which is why I'm always talking like I'm so arrogant and full of myself. But the truth is, underneath this suit beats the same heart as that skittish, shy kid I am the rest of the time. Nothing extraordinary about me. No wonder Ladybug doesn't give me the time of day." He looks down again, a frown on his face.

"Please don't talk about yourself like that, Cat! You are a sweet, wonderful person! And that _makes _you extraordinary, with or without the costume!"

He lifts his head to meet her eyes. She's smiling warmly at him.

"Do you really think so?"

"Yes, I do. You are a good person. And I know that Ladybug knows this about you too."

He smiles. "Thanks, Marinette. You're the only person I can talk to about things like this. And the only person who can make me feel better when I'm down. Thank you for being my friend."

"Thank you for being mine. You help me out too, ya know?"

They share a long look, smiles on both their faces. Finally, Cat excuses himself.

"W-well, I uh...I guess I'd better be off now. Thanks again, Marinette. You're an awesome girl." And he's off with another of his famous two-finger salutes.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Once home, Adrien tells Plagg about his little visit with Marinette.

"She's so nice, Plagg. She really understands me. And she knows how I feel because she's going through something similar. She actually made me feel better. I didn't think _anybody _could accomplish that, considering how I feel. She's truly amazing, don't you think?"

"Yeah, sure, she's nice. How about a snack then, now that you feel better?"

"Ya know she called me Kitty! Only Ladybug ever did that before. It feels kind of strange coming from Marinette, but at the same time, I like it. It's sweet."

"Sure. Sweet. Now how's about that cheese?"

"What cheese? I didn't promise you any cheese, Plagg."

"Aw, I was hoping you wouldn't think of that in your distracted state."

"I'm not distracted!"

"Sure, whatever you say. Can I have some cheese anyway?" He grins hopefully.

"Aw, heck, why not? I'm in a good mood right now. Might as well." He smiles at his Kwami as he hands him the slice of Camembert in his shirt.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Meanwhile, Marinette is talking to her own Kwami.

"Did you hear him, Tikki? He was really upset. I mean it's bad enough that I broke his heart, but now he's kicking himself for the way he reacted to it. I've never seen him so...so..."

"Vulnerable?"

"Well, yeah...vulnerable. I mean I could tell that he truly, sincerely loves Ladybug. And he basically told me that his every-day form is nothing like his Cat Noir persona. It's the suit that acts so cocky, not the person underneath it. I wonder what else is different between his two personalities? Maybe I have been misjudging him all this time..."

"You really care about him, don't you, Marinette?"

"Of course I do. He's my partner and my friend."

"Yeah. Friend. Partner. Are you sure that's all?"

"Of course I'm sure, Tikki! I mean there is only _one _boy my heart has always belonged to. The one I'm trying to get over now!"

"Well, you know what they say...the heart wants what it wants! And you might just want something you'd never expect." _Especially since they're the same something!_

"What exactly do you mean by that, Tikki? Are you saying that I won't be able to get over Adrien, or are you actually suggesting that I have romantic feelings for Cat Noir?!"

"Um...well...ya know what? It's very late, and I'm really tired." She exaggerates a yawn and stretches. "I would like to get some rest. I mean who knows when the next Akuma victim will pop up? Right?"

"In other words, you don't care to explain yourself, right?" She sighs as Tikki blinks at her with a blank expression, as if she doesn't understand Marinette's words. "Fine. Let's just get some sleep then."

"They're really not so different, are they Marinette? Cat Noir and Adrien. I mean when you think about it."

Now it's Marinette's turn to yawn and stretch, but hers is real. "Hm. In some ways, yeah. Surprisingly enough. Well, goodnight Tikki."

"Goodnight, Marinette." _Anyone with eyes can see that you're meant for each other, Marinette. I know you guys are not supposed to reveal your secrets to anyone, but at this point, I don't see what harm it could do for the two of you to do so with each other, so long as no one else knows. I can only see benefit to it. I'm confident that someday, you _will _know the truth, Marinette. And when you do, the both of you will finally be truly happy._

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The next day, Marinette meets up with her friends-after school _and _after Adrien's fencing class, but before his Chinese lesson-for the one hour the band has to practice. She does her best to avoid that particular boy, but it isn't easy when they have to work together.

"Hey, gang, what do you all think of my idea for costumes for our new look to go with our richer new sound? I have just a few sketches here..." She pulls her sketchpad out of her backpack, and cracks it open. She shows two connected pages to her colleagues as she explains.

"The idea is old French royalty! Flowing gowns, crowns and hair decorations, sashes...or is that too much? I mean, I can change it..."

Immediately, they all start telling her no way. They've only seen two sketches from two pages and heard what they are, but they already love it.

"Great!" she smiles. "I'll get started on these as soon as I get home! Oh, but I'll have to take all your measusrements before I leave, ok?"

They all answer in the affirmative.

So for now, the band begins to practice. Marinette does some filming, trying to _not _focus on Adrien, and brings refreshments to everyone. She's as friendly as always to everyone, but with Adrien-considering her plan-she gives him a bit of the cold shoulder. She still serves him, but she looks away when she does, looking bored, and talks to Luca instead. She's really trying hard to shift her focus. Both boys notice, but neither knows what it means.

Forty-five minutes later, Marinette calls an end to practice to get her costume measurements of the band members. She finds it difficult to do Luca's, considering his feelings for her and her plan to get closer to him, and even more difficult to get Adrien's, considering how _she _still feels about _him, _and of course, her plan. But she manages, and tells the band she'll have their costumes ready in a week. They all say their good-byes for now, and head to their respective homes (though Luca and Juleka don't have to go far as practice is held on their own houseboat).

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Two days later, another Akuma victim shows up in town, a former bull-riding star calling himself RodeoRogue. Marinette is relieved that Cat seems to have the spring back in his step and is acting like a full partner again. She's grateful that she was able to help him recover to some degree, though she's quite well aware of exactly how he's feeling on the _inside, _despite his jubilant attitude on the _outside-_something she wouldn't have known, in full scope, if he hadn't come to talk to her as Marinette. So, she asks to speak with him after the fight.

Thus they meet up atop a building close by. But when she opens her mouth to say something to him, he says something to her first.

"I'm sorry, Ladybug. For the way I treated you when we were fighting AstroNaughty. I was upset, and I took it out on you. You didn't deserve that. You can't help how you feel. I shouldn't punish you for it like that."

"Don't worry about it, Kitty. It's water under the bridge. Forgiven and forgotten. You couldn't help how _you _felt, either. And I'm sorry for hurting you. I very much appreciate your friendship; it hurts _me _when you get hurt, especially when I'm the cause. Will you forgive me back?" She smiles at him, a slight tint to her cheeks.

He returns her pink-faced smile. "Of course, Milady. Oh, I better be going. I'm about to change back. Unless...of course..."

Marinette knows full well how the end of that sentence goes. And she finds herself wanting to answer it in the affirmative! But she cannot let him de-transform for her, or do the same for him, as those are the rules of this game despite what they may wish. Though she wonders why she suddenly seems to wish it...

After a noticeable pause, she finally answers Cat. "You know the answer to that, Cat." She smiles at him again, but he's looking at her strangely.

"Ooo-kay...we'll I guess I'm off then. See you next time, Bugaboo!"

Marinette is astonished at herself for even _considering _a reveal! But there's something else, too, that she can't quite put her finger on...the way he said "OK" in that drawn-out fashion...it reminds her of someone, someone she knows she cares about, but she can't quite remember...

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

At every practice for a solid week Marinette sort-of treats Adrien with aloofness, whilst still being marginally nice, and keeps questioning Luca to get to know him better. She brings refreshments with a smile, except for Adrien-she simply says, "here ya go," and sets down the plate or drink without looking at him. She avoids starting conversations with him, though she talks to everyone else just fine. When he talks to her, she gives the shortest replies humanly possible, always with a weak smile and eye contact that breaks off quickly. She's acting like she's angry with him, and that doesn't escape his notice. As for Luca, she keeps asking him his favorite color, favorite number, favorite food-for "no reason" when he inquires about it. She makes comments to him about everything under the sun, starting conversations with "don't you hate it when" or "isn't it awful how." And she seems to look for reasons to seat herself next to him, seek his advice concerning her work with the band, or favors him with her camera-all without showing any genuine interest in him, from where he sits. It all seems a little contrived or strained, which he knows is unlike Marinette.

Plus, there is school. Luca has always been in a higher grade than Marinette, so they rarely cross paths. But recently, she seems to be "bumping into him" a lot-to ask him more questions, or bring up mundane subjects to talk about between bells. But she rarely makes eye contact for long, acts really uncomfortable more than just nervous, and laughs at inappropriate times or overly loudly. Nothing about her behavior seems natural, even for a girl with a crush like he's been hoping for since they first met. He's pretty sure something is up with her.

With Adrien, Marinette never _did _talk to him much, but lately, she's been even quieter than usual, and looks at her feet when they pass each other in the halls. When he waves at her or says hello, she responds in kind, but it's always very briefly or rushed, and she looks down. He can never get her to smile anymore, and he can never get past "hello" verbally. But most of the time, she simply avoids him-like turning down the wrong hallway to get to her next class when she sees him coming. Her conduct seems quite abnormal.

Both boys wonder what Marinette's deal is, why she's acting so strangely. Adrien wonders what he did wrong; he thinks she's mad at him but won't say. Especially since she's not like that with him as Cat Noir; only as Adrien. With Cat Noir, she's sensitive, honest, and vulnerable. She has no trouble communicating with _him._ Luca wonders why she's constantly quizzing him on his likes and dislikes and seemingly following him around everywhere. Normally, he would think she was simply trying to get to know him better, perhaps even for the reason that she has come to like him (as he's been hoping), but the manner in which she does it...it seems forced. Both boys have no idea what her problem is, and neither knows how best to approach her about it-or if they should. So for the time being, they keep their thoughts to themselves (and away from each other). After all, no one else seems to notice it-or if they do, they aren't saying anything about it to anyone.

But finally, this day, Marinette is behaving normally-happily so-with everyone, because her costumes are finally done! They are all made of faux-silk, but you cannot tell the difference wtihout touching them, so they will look like true royalty-wear from the crowd before the stage. Luka receives a toga-style gown in royal blue with a dark green sash around the middle and a matching dark green fig-leaf crown. Ivan gets a light green upside-down V-neck gown with a woven "necklace" type fastener in the front and back to hold the cloth up, a dark green sash in the center, and a light green fig-leaf crown to match the robe. Juleka is presented with a royal purple gown that goes over only one shoulder, a white sash around her arms, and a black velvet headband for her hair. For Rose, a light blue scoop-neck gown with an embroidered neckline, a pink sash to wrap around her, and a multi-colored flower crown. Finally, Adrien acquires a gold, square-neck gown with an embroidered neckline, a red sash around the middle, and a gold and red grape-leaf crown. The group of friends are all wow'ed by the beauty of Marinette's creations!

"You did all this in just one week, Marinette?" asks Adrien.

"Yeah, I worked day and night. I mean we have to start shooting our first video soon, and I didn't have time to dawdle!" She's so excited about her work that she forgets to stammer at Adrien. Instead, she beams at him. He's glad to see her so happy-and talking to him! For once she doesn't seem angry with him. He hopes that whatever it was is history now.

Everyone thanks Marinette repeatedly for a job well done, and Marinette is obviously proud of her work. They all put on their costumes and Marinette takes a group photo.

"Wait a minute here..." says Luka. "Marinette, _you _should be in this photo too! I mean _you _did all the work for these beautiful costumes! Let me go get my mom, ok?"

"Sure!"

Adrien doesn't know why, but something bugs him about Luca. It's been bugging him all week, but he can't figure out what it is. Luca is a nice person. Why does the guy make him feel aggravated so much of the time?

What he doesn't realize, though, is that he only feels that way when Luca and Marinette are together. When Marinette leaves the room, he gets along with Luca just fine and there is no more agitation.

A new photo is taken with all the band members in costume, and Marinette front and center, a big smile on her face. She doesn't notice, though, until she gets a copy of the photo that there are two hands on her shoulders-one is Luca's, and the other Adrien's. She wonders if it means anything, for either of them. She knows Luca likes her; he confessed. But was this a gesture of love on his behalf or just being friendly for a group photo? If it's affection, how does she honetly feel about it? And what, pray tell, could Adrien have been thinking when he did it? She shakes the thoughts from her head.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

That night-the third time in as many weeks, or less-Cat Noir shows up at Marinette's house. This time though, she is inside, so he taps on her trapdoor. Immediately knowing who it is, Marinette smiles and rushes to the door-though she'd never admit that she was, indeed, _rushing_.

She tells Tikki to hide, though she didn't really need to. Tikki knows the drill by now. She zips underneath Marinette's pillow.

"Hi, Marinette! Mind if I pop in?"

"Sure! Would you like to come in or shall I come out?"

"Either way. Though if I come in, your parents might hear us. Right?"

"Oh, no. They're downstairs. They are both making dough for tomorrow morning; they're preoccupied. You can come in. Just don't get loud and we'll be fine."

Cat jumps down through the open square hole, and they both go down the stairs to the "inner sanctum." The whole room smells like Marinette-a smell Cat finds quite comforting. But he notices something that bothers him. "I...I see you've done some redecorating. I mean I was here on the day of that tv special, and your room was covered with pictures of that model kid. Did you two have a falling out or something?" He's asking because of the strange way she's been acting around him as Adrien-hoping to find out what he did to piss her off. But there's also a pinch in his heart he can't quite explain.

"Oh, that. Well, let's just say I wanted to change things up a bit."

"You...know the guy, right? I mean, you like, go to school together, don't you? He was at your birthday party when your Nonna got Akumatized..."

"Yeah, he's a friend of mine."

"Did you...have a fight maybe? Are you mad at him?"

"No, not exactly. I mean he's still as nice as ever. It's just...complicated. But nevermind that. What did you come to see me about?"

He's relieved that she doesn't seem to be angry at Adrien-him, but perplexed as to why she suddenly seems so stand-offish around him in that form, and now has even taken down all her photos of him. And much to his surprise, he actually finds himself _disappointed. _One might even say...a little _hurt_.

"Oh, well, um...I just wanted to tell you that I apologized to Ladybug the last time I saw her. And guess what, she apologized to me too! I didn't expect that. She seemed genuinely concerned for me and my feelings."

"Didn't I tell you? Of course she understands. She may be a superhero, but she's still human. I'm sure she knows a thing or two about heartbreak herself."

"Yeah, maybe she does. She told me she had given up on the guy who always came between us, but maybe it hurt a lot more than she lets on. I should have considered that before I decided to go off half-cocked and make a total jerk of myself."

"You are _never _a jerk, Kitty. You're human, like the rest of us. Stop beating yourself up for something Ladybug has already forgiven you for, ok?" She throws him a winning smile. He can't help but smile back.

"What's this?" Cat notices the new picture on Marinette's wall, just above her bed.

"Oh, that's a bunch of my friends. They're all in a band together, and I serve as their photographer and costume designer."

"So you made these costumes? You're quite talented." What he isn't saying, though, is that he didn't know at the time the picture was taken that Luca had his hand on Marinette's shoulder too-or that he doesn't like that fact very much, for reasons that escape him.

"Why thank you! I'm glad everybody liked them. I worked really hard on them, and I didn't have a lot of time to do it in, so literally every minute that I wasn't in school or at band practice, I was working on them. I was really worried my friends wouldn't really like them and I'd have to start over."

"But you're so good! How could you doubt talent like this?"

Marinette blushes. "Just because _I _like my work doesn't mean anyone else will, ya know. I mean, not that any of them would be brutally honest with me if they didn't like them; they're all too nice to hurt my feelings. But I was studying their faces. They seemed genuinely happy with my work. And that makes _me_ happy. It was worth all that time, effort, and energy."

"You really put your all into these costumes, didn't you? You're going to be a better fashion designer than my fa-er, uh, Gabriel Agreste someday."

"You really think so?" She smiles widely at him.

He smiles back at her. "Yes, I really do. And once you've made it, I'll bet this guy-" he taps the photo, right on his own unmasked face-"will model your creations for you!"

Marinette suddenly looks sad, her smile falling. "Well, I don't know about that. But thank you for the vote of support!" She gives him a weak smile.

He knows something is up for sure, now, if there was any doubt before. And it has to do with him, as Adrien. He just doesn't know what it is, or how to find out.

"What, you don't think he'd be willing to do that for you?"

"No, it's not that. It's just...well...complicated."

"Can you be a little more specific? I promise not to tell anyone about it..."

"I'd rather not, if you don't mind. Thank you for your concern, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"Alright. I don't want to pressure you if you're not comfortable talking about it, but I'm a good listener if you ever change your mind."

"Thanks, Kitty. I appreciate that. You're a really good friend. To me, and to Ladybug."

"And you're a good friend to me, Marinette. Thanks for letting me come over. I should be heading out now."

"Ok. Thanks for stopping by. It's always nice to see you."

They exchange smiles and good-byes-then Cat decides to do something rash before leaving. He gives Marinette a hug!

She tenses at first, feeling uncomfortable because she's wondering what it means. But his arms are strong and warm and comforting, and he smells so nice, and she has been going through so much lately...so she allows herself to sink into his embrace, and then returns it.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist." Cat says into her hair. "You've been going through so much all on your own, and doing all that for other people, I just thought you could use a little support just for yourself for once. I am always here for you, Marinette. Always."

With that, he releases her with a smile. Marinette's eyes are glossy, but she returns Cat's gesture. She thanks him one more time; then bids him good-bye-and he exits her room, pole-vaulting away.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"That Marinette, Plagg. I just can't get over it. How she can be so self-sacrificing! I mean she spent an extraordinary amount of time and effort making beautiful and detailed costumes for the band I joined-because of her-even though she's in so much pain right now. She never puts herself first, ya know? And as Adrien, I only knew the half of it! I only scratched the surface of who and how she really is. But as Cat Noir, I am privy to so much more 'insider information.' She's far more selfless than I ever knew before, and I didn't exactly think she was selfish to start with. And it's only because of Cat Noir that I even know about her recent heartbreak. She apparently doesn't talk about it much, and she certainly doesn't show it in front of people, or let it get her too down to help others. How is it I never truly appreciated her before? How did I not know how truly great she is?"

"Well, you just answered your own questions. She doesn't talk about such things or show her struggles in front of people. There was no way for you to know. Don't let it bother you."

"It doesn't bother me, Plagg. Quite the opposite. I have a whole new respect and admiration for her now. I see her in a whole new light. I was so blind before. I mean, I knew how good a person she was, but I was pretty much ignorant to the fact that she too was pining for someone that couldn't return her feelings, or that she was willing to put her own feelings aside to help someone else. I can't say the same thing for myself. I mean, look what I did to Ladybug!"

"What, is Marinette your new role model now or somethin'? Or perhaps...something..._more?" _Plag crosses his tiny arms in front of him, a devilish half-smile on his face, looking at Adrien sideways.

"Don't be ridiculous, Plagg," the boy responds, but his cheeks involuntarily flare up. "You know I only love Ladybug. Although you might possibly be right about the role-model thing. I mean Ladybug has always been mine, but what's wrong with having two of them, am I right?"

"Sure, why not?" _Two-in-ONE is more like it!_

"I do have to wonder, though, who this guy is she's trying to get over. I've never seen her on a date with anyone, or heard about any confessions, or even seen her spend an abnormal amount of time with anyone. So who's the dufus who can't see what a great girl she is? And I wonder if she is already targeting another guy? She did say something about wanting to make a change, or something like that. And who IS this new target, if the answer's yes? I mean, I just want to make sure she doesn't get her heart broken again, ya know?"

Plagg narrows his eyes at Adrien. "Are you _sure _that's all it is, Adrien? 'Cause it sure sounds to me like maybe Ladybug might have a wee bit of competition here..." He's playing both sides against the middle.

Adrien rolls his eyes at his Kwami. "Of course not. Marinette is a really good friend, that's all. I don't want to see her get hurt again. I mean, like I said, I've gotten to know her so much better now, seen sides of her I don't think she shares with anyone else. I mean, I know she's best friends with Alya, and I'm sure they talk about some of this stuff, but I still get the distinct impression that she isn't 100% up-front with her. I mean she talks to me so naturally, talking about her deepest, rawest emotions. If she were doing that with Alya, somehow I doubt she'd be so forth-coming with _me_, ya know?"

"Maybe..."

"But...I do have one little problem, though..."

"Just one?" Plagg laughs.

Adrien glares at him. "I'm serious, Plagg. I'm talking about how Marinette has been treating me lately, as Adrien. She's been acting, for the most part, like she doesn't really like me, or like she's mad at me or something. But I asked her about that in a round-about way tonight, as Cat Noir, and she basically said she wasn't mad at Adrien. So why is she suddenly avoiding me for the most part? I can't figure it out! OR why she's suddenly asking all kinds of weird questions of Luca, or trying to start strange conversations with him that are strained at best. Do you happen to know anything about any of this?"

"Not really. But you could always ask her, ya know."

"I've thought about that. But...I don't know that I have the right. It's really none of my business. Plus, she may not want to talk about it. I've got to figure out some other way."

"Well, why don't you sleep on it? I'm sure some rest will give you more clarity by morning, right?"

Adrien sighs. "Maybe you're right, Plagg. In that case, I guess I'll head to bed now."

"Wait! Do you mind giving me another piece of cheese first? I mean I did give you good advice, right?"

"Not really! Mostly you just made fun of me!" Adrien crosses his arms in front of him and knits his brows together in mock anger. Plagg sighs dejectedly, his shoulders slumping.

"However, you DID let me chew your ear off listening to me talk things out. I guess I can give you one more piece before bed." He smiles at his Kwami, who immediately perks up, grinning at his chosen.

"Aw, you're the best, Adrien!"

"Ok, ok. Just hurry up; I need to get to sleep soon."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Meanwhile, Marinette is busy discussing Cat Noir with _her_ Kwami.

"What a nice visit, wouldn't you say, Tikki?"

"Sure! Cat Noir is really nice."

"Yeah, he is. So much more so than I ever gave him credit for before. I truly have misjudged him. I mean I've really never gotten to know him as a real person, ya know, only as a fighting partner whose love for Ladybug and showy personality have always gotten on my nerves. But now...now I know why he acts like that. It's because he's basically doing just that-acting. He acts the part of the superhero, but inside, he's really just a sweet guy with deep feelings just like me. I mean, I suppose the superpowers really do make him feel special-or at least they did-but probably just because he feels so UNspecial in his every-day form. He's so much deeper and more sensitive than I ever realized before. Makes me feel bad for having found him so annoying in the past, ya know?"

"Does that mean he won't annoy you as Ladybug anymore?"

"Well, I can't guarantee that, but...I think so."

"Wow, Marinette, I never thought I'd hear that from you!"

"I can't believe it myself, Tikki! But like I said, I've gotten to know him a lot better recently. I mean...our conversation tonight. He revealed that he is STILL feeling bad for treating Ladybug in a less-than-friendly way, even though I-she-forgave him already! He is genuinely concerned for Ladybug's feelings, even though I-she-can't return his love. Now that he's seeing her as a Lady with a heartbreak situation like his own, he really feels sorry for her. AND me! He truly understands heartbreak, and I think that's why he's having such a hard time letting go of his guilt, no matter what either of me says about it. What do you think, Tikki?"

"I think maybe you're right, Marinette. Though I can't say for sure."

"He also expressed true appreciation for my Ladybug's apology. I think it really touched him. I've always seen him as sort-of a shallow, two-dimensional being, I'm ashamed to say. But the more I'm around him, the less I think that. I mean he's always ON, if you know what I mean, when he's around Ladybug, but with Marinette, he's all too human."

"Well, no matter how he acts as a superhero, he IS human!"

"Yes, I've always known that. But I've never really SEEN it before now. Or, more to the point, _felt _it! I mean he gave me a HUG tonight, Tikki! Just because he wanted to show his support for me as the only person who really has a clue as to what I'm going through. He did it without wanting anything in return. It was truly just for me. Plus, he seemed to really acknowledge and appreciate everything I put into making those costumes. Like he said, I put my all into them, but I doubt even the recipients of the costumes-thankful as they are-really know what it took to get them done. But Cat really seems to. And he liked them, too! He said he thought I could be even better than Gabriel Agreste some day! He truly believes in me, Tikki!" Marinette is smiling again, her cheeks pink.

"Yeah, he's a really great guy. You're really lucky to have him as both a partner _and _a friend! Right when you needed a close friend the most, too, considering what you're going through with Adrien."

"Yeah, I know what you mean, and I agree. I mean he showed interest in _that _too. I think he was asking about my realtionship with Adrien more out of concern than curiousity. He knows something is up with that, even without my saying so and refusing to tell him. But I can tell it bothers him. He seems to genuinely want to help me with my personal problems."

"Yeah, he really is a good friend to both you and Ladybug. It's just that because of the whole secret identities thing, he can't really be his true self with you when you're her, though he wants to. Plus, I'm sure there's some sort of insecurity there, too, based on some of the things I've heard him say. He wants to continue to be 'extraordinary' for your Ladybug."

Marinette sighs. "Yeah, I know. Ya know, truth be told, I'm starting to wish we didn't _have _to keep our identities secret. I wish he felt as free to be his true self around Ladybug-me as he does wtih Marinette-me. Am I crazy?"

"I don't think you're crazy, but...Wow! I've got to admit, Marinette, I never dreamed that YOU would ever want a reveal with him! But I can see why you're tempted. He's such a good friend. But-excuse me for asking-are you absolutely sure that friendship is the ONLY reason you're starting to want that?" Tikki has her arms folded in front of her now, her eyes narrowed, a small and crooked smile on her face.

Marinette laughs. Tikki finds it questionable at best. "Of course, Tikki! What, you think I've got FEELINGS for him now? As in, romantic ones? No way, that's going too far, little beetle-Kwami! I mean, you KNOW I'm currently still stuck on Adrien, and my new focus to try and change that is LUCA, not Cat Noir! You silly thing!" Another implausible laugh.

"Well, whatever Marinette. Either way, I'm glad you're happy right now, and I hope you'll continue to be so in the future. But for the _immediate _future, we'd both better get to bed! Look at the time! And you have school tomorrow!"

"You're right, Tikki. I'll start getting ready!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Given her chat with Tikki the night before, Marinette's attitude has changed, though she's not really aware of it. Thus...

At school the following day, Marinette tries to _casually _talkto Luca, but he seems irritated with her, so she leaves him alone for the rest of the day. Meanwhile, she tries to get _Adrien's_ attention. She smiles at him, waves in his direction, and even tries to make small talk. She seems to have forgotten her plan altogether! Worse yet, she has no idea why...the poor girl just can't help herself, though for the life of her, she can't figure out WHY she's doing it when she's been so adamant about getting over him and falling for Luca. It makes for an awkward day.

Adrien is as confused as ever. First, Marinette treats him like an enemy, then like a best friend. He answers when she calls, but it seems strange considering her recent behavior. They haven't even had a real conversation together when they've been together with the band, much less at school.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After an awkward Friday with Adrien at school (she knew her behavior had been flip-flopping and probably freaking him out a little, which made them BOTH uncomfortable) Marinette is with the band again, shooting a video with all the musicians (including Adrien) and their singer in full garb. They look and sound terrific, and Marinette is having a great time! She seems to have given up on her plan altogether, albeit unconsciously. She's beginning to realize that it's becoming harder and harder to "mistreat" Adrien-especially after what Cat Noir told her about how he feels about his recent heartbreak-inspired bad attitude with Ladybug. She doesn't want to do the same to Adrien. Plus, she misses the guy! And most of all, deep down, she is worried she might be developing feelings for her fighting partner-a prospect that scares her-and rather wants to go back to normal. If she really thought about it, those are the reasons for the way she behaved toward Adrien and Luca earlier today.

She's also realizing how exhausting the charade is. She hasn't quite figured out yet that Adrien and Luca both know something is up with her, but she herself knows she hasn't been her usual self around them lately, so she does consider that a possibility. Plus, the plan she seems to have abandoned hasn't been working, anyway. She's still in love with Adrien, and despite Luca's confession and her strange attempts to spend more time with him and get to know him better, her feelings just refuse to transplant onto him (though she does find him attractive). She wonders if she should conclusively give up on her failing plan. But for now, it's just a thought. She's wavering, but hasn't quite decided to throw in the towel yet-officially. But for today, she is allowing nothing to get her down! So, for the time being at least, she acts normally around the pair (though she was also doing so at school earlier). At the end of the day, they have a new song all worked out, and a make-shift video for it that simply needs some editing, and perhaps a little bit of reshooting in places.

Adrien and Luca both are relieved that whatever had been bothering Marinette seems to be troubling her no more. They are grateful that she's finally back to her old self. That simple fact makes the whole day much more fun for both of them-and keeps them both from having to approach her directly about her recent strange behavior (they are both still curious as to the cause of said behavior, but not enough to ruin today's good mood to find out). It's a win-win-win! They have their friendly and normal Marinette back, she no longer seems angry or strained, and they're making real progress on the video!

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

But the jubilation doesn't last long. A day later, a new Akuma victim has been spotted on a street next to the park by the Eiffel Tower, calling herself CoffinCrafter. She uses a massively oversized glue gun in her right hand to squirt her victims and envelop them in the super-sticky goo, then wraps them in layers of differently-designed craft paper thrown out of her left hand, fresh supplies hidden within the top half of her clothing. The glue and paper harden immediately on contact, trapping the people inside as if enclosed in a coffin from which there is no escape! She is surprisingly strong for a small woman, and her garb is menacing. Her dress has turned into a dark purple, slim-fit vinyl jogsuit and her glasses have turned into a pair of goggles-not to mention the oversized "weapons" she has in each hand. She had started her rampage a short distance from L'ecole Militaire, but is now heading toward Le Tour Eiffel. Soon she ends up on the road next to Parc du Champ de Mars, the park directly in front of the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug needs only to follow the trail of glue-and-paper-encased citizens, yelling with muffled screams, to find the Akuma victim. The beetle hides behind a tree, peeking around the corner at her foe. But then a tap on her shoulder makes her jump with a surprised "oh!"

Cat Noir smirks at her, knowing he got one over on her. "Sorry. Didn't mean to frighten you."

"I was _startled, _not _frightened, _dummy!" she says with mock anger.

Cat Noir giggles. "So, how do you want to approach this _scruffian?" he jokes._

But instead of her usual scoffing, Ladybug gives Cat Noir a goofy grin and a short chuckle, and squints her eyes shut at the silly-but obviously funny-cat pun. Cat is puzzled, but happy-though he's sure it's a one-time thing.

"Well," the beetle begins, "It's got to be in one of three places-the goggles, the glue, or the paper. I'll try to knock off her goggles while you try to get the paper out of her hand, for now."

Cat nods. Then he rushes the villain from the front, distracting her while Lady sneaks up behind her. The black-suited hero taunts the miscreant with his arrogant self-praise and tries repeatedly to hit her with his baton, aiming for the paper most of the time-but she rapid-fires blasts of glue at him (which he dodges). But that's ok, because it gives Ladybug a chance to sneak around back. The dotted lady grabs the woman's goggles from behind her ears once close enough-too distracted by Cat Noir to notice-and slips them off her head! She breaks them while running away down the street from the villain to avoid the shot of glue that's sure to come, but to no Akuma flies free. However, Ladybug now has CoffinCrafter's attention, and is getting shot at by glue, which she avoids with her gymnastics. Meanwhile, Cat attacks her with his extended pole, trying to dislodge the paper from the evildoer's hand. But she's moving too fast in pursuit of the fleeing beetle; he can't get a hold of it.

Then Cat Noir gets close to the bad guy, a foot at a time, by twirling his baton to protect himself from the spray, while Ladybug shifts direction back toward the criminal and slings her yoyo at the woman's feet. The villain quickly side-steps the yoyo attack, but Cat manages to get in close enough to knock the paper out of her hand with his pole, sending it flying backward. Ladybug does acrobatics to pick it up, tearing it up as CoffinCrafter sprays glue at Cat Noir. No luck.

"So you got my goggles and some of my paper," the reprobate yells, "So what! Soon I'll have both of your Miraculous and this fight will be over!"

It is now obvious to both heroes where the Akuma lay. Ladybug then tries to yoyo the villain's arms together, then her legs, but the woman is too strong and is quickly freed. Cat Noir, having been unsuccessful at knocking the glue gun out of the degenerate's hand after several attempts, instead resorts to whalloping the woman with it, trying to strike her down. However, his attacks only make her angrier! Then Ladybug tries to yoyo the glue gun, but CoffinCrafter moves her hand just in time! Meanwhile, Cat Noir continues to hit her with his pole, and when he can, tries repeatedly to knock said gun out of her hand. At the same time, Ladybug tries to lasso CoffinCrafter's feet together to trip her, but she jumps out of the way before the yoyo reaches its target.

CoffinCrafter is beginning to feel outnumbered with two opponents and only one weapon. She's barely able to handle them both without getting got! Thus she runs out into the park and off to the side to get in front of both heroes, one to the left of her and one to the right, a short distance away, giving her an advantage. Ladybug knows the good guys won't win this way.

Thus Ladybug hides behind a tree for a moment. "Lucky Charm!" she calls. Out of the sky falls a large square board-made of wax! But her Ladybug vision only shows her Cat Noir, the villain, and the board, plus the glue-gun. The rest she has to work out for herself! But she does just that.

"Come over here, Kitty!" she yells to her partner, busy trying to whack his foe whilst avoiding her glue. Cat uses his acrobatics to make his way over.

"Get behind me!" Ladybug instructs, and Cat does as he is told, hiding behind her at the rear of the tree.

"You're always ahead of me, Ladybug, Cat says, "and I always get the _tail _end of things!" Ladybug giggles, surprising the leather-clad champion of justice. That's the second time she laughed at one of his puns! But the insect has something to add, referring to the board. "This is made of wax! The only thing glue won't stick to!"

"Oh, I gotcha!" he replies.

"Activate your Cataclysm and follow me in!"

"Will do! Cataclysm!"

Then both of them take refuge behind the protective wax board, come out from behind the tree, and inch closer to the glue-spewing villain. Shot after shot hits the board, leaving the good guys unscathed. Soon, they are right up on her! Once close enough, but not too close, Ladybug drops the sheild, saying "now!" Cat flips into the air, and comes down right onto the glue gun in CoffinCrafter's hand! It disintegrates as CoffinCrafter cries, "nooo!" Then a black butterfly emerges. Ladybug cleanses and releases it as the confused crafter begins to come to.

"Pound it!" The duo bumps fists. Then Cat adds, "Well, I saved the day, Milady! So what do you think of me _meow?"_

That's it. Ladybug can't hold back any longer. She bursts out laughing, surprising both herself and Cat Noir!

Cat stares at the Lady, not knowing what to make of that. He wonders momentarily if she's making fun of him.

"You've never laughed at my cat puns before, Bugaboo. But today you smiled at one, chuckled at one, and then belly-laughed at one! Are you feeling ok?"

"I'm _feline _fine!" she answers with a smile and a giggle. Cat grins back at her. "I guess you _can _teach an old dog-er, uh, cat-er, uh, Ladybug-new tricks!" His grin widens. He's surprised at Ladybug's new attitude, and doesn't understand it, but he couldn't be happier about it.

"What can I say?" she replies, placing a hand on his shoulder with a new smile. "Things change!"

"Well I can't say I'm disappointed, LB! But we better be going! We're both beeping!"

Ladybug gives Cat a warm smile and says, "Right you are, Kitty! And now that she's not Akumatized, I'm sure our little friend will find her way back home."

Noir doesn't know what to think about Ladybug's sudden outburst of laughter, but he's not one to look a gift-horse in the mouth. He commits it to memory. The he smiles back at his love before taking off for home.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After fighting the Akuma victim, Marinette goes home to talk to Tikki.

"Tikki, " she bgins, "I don't know what to think. I actually _laughed _at Cat Noir's puns today! Not only that, but when I think about it, I've really been looking forward to and enjoying his visits here." She sighs, looking down.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Tikki answers.

Then Marinette looks back up at her Kwami, a strange look on her face. "Is it true, Tikki? Could you be right about us? I mean...have I develped feelings for Cat Noir?"

"I can't answer that for you, Marinette," says Tikki sympathetically.

"But what about Adrien? I'm still in love with him! Today I gave up on my ill-conceived plan, and treated him and Luca both normally, for no real reason. What does all this mean?"

"You'll have to find those answers on your own, I'm afraid. I'm sorry."

"Thanks a lot, Tikki." She sounds angry, but she's smiling at her Kwami. "But," she begins again, "I obviously can't have them both. That means, I guess, that I'll have to choose one or the other, if I DO have feelings for both."

"I don't envy you, Marinette. But I also can't help you. You have my apologies."

"Well, right now I have things to do. I'll give the situation some thought when I go to bed."

"Alright, Marinette. Good luck!" The Kwami can't help but hope, rules or no, that her chosen figures out that the loves she's torn between are one and the same!

Before Marinette can respond, though, she gets a call. It's Luca, wanting to know how the video editing is going. Marinette tells him that the editing is going fine, and when he asks her how she's doing, she makes it clear (as kindly as she can) that she really doesn't feel up to talking. He's a little hurt that his crush won't confide in him, but respects her enough to give her the space she's asking for.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

"Plagg, did you notice? Ladybug actually _lauged _at my cat puns today! And then made up one of her own! Does that mean-I dare to hope-that her feelings for me are changing?"

"Maybe," his Kwami replies, Adrien's phone playing piano music he's supposed to be performing himself, "but then...what about Marinette? You two have gotten awfully close recently, haven't you?"

Adrien gets a far-away look on his face. "Yeah, actually we have...if I think about it, _very _close. Very, _very _ close. Say, Plagg, can I ask you a serious question without you teasing me?"

"Sure, why not?" He has zero plans of following through on that, but says so anyway in order to hear what his holder's thoughts are.

"Do you think it's possible...to be in love with two girls at the same time?"

Plagg begins to laugh uncontrollably; he can't help himself. But then he sees Adrien's face, looking serious, sad, and annoyed, and he suddenly can't keep it up. Adrien is asking his advice here; he can't be making fun of the boy.

"Well, yes and no. I know you don't know what that means, but I'm pretty sure you soon will. That's all I can say."

Adrien frowns. "Well, _that _was helpful, Plagg. But I guess you're right. This is something I have to figure out on my own. But...how am I supposed to choose? I can't pick one over the other!"

"I have faith that you will figure this out, Adrien. Honestly. Now can I have some cheeese for my help?"

"_What _help," Adrien says, but gives his Kwami a slice of Camembert anyway.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Adrien and Marinette are both glad that all that is left for their band's new video is editing so they won't have to face each other for a while yet. Marinette knows that some scenes should really be re-shot, but she figures she can "fake it" with her editing skills in order to avoid an uncomfortable meeting with Adrien. So she sets to work, her problems still rolling around in the back of her head.

Meanwhile, Adrien is busy with fencing, and failing miserably because he too is mulling over his similar problems in the back of his mind.

After practice, Kagami calls him on it, but he dismisses her, telling her he really doesn't want to talk about it. She gets an angry and disappointed look on her face, but doesn't force the issue.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

NailNemesis, the former manicurist, sashays out of her building. Her professional dress is now a skirt and top streaked with several bright and glittery colors reminiscent of the nail polish the woman used in her shop. She shoots red nail-shaped light beams at people that paralyze whatever part of them she hits from the bright painted acrylic nails on her right hand-and getting hit square in the chest paralyzes her victims completely! She has already run through everyone in her salon and is now out in the streets, attacking more innocent people.

Cat Noir finds Ladybug already nearby, watching from behind a car.

"What's up with this one?" he asks, and she fills him in on what she knows.

"Well, at least we know where the Akuma is," he replies. "Has to be in her nails since she's not wearing jewelry, pins, or hats and isn't carrying anything."

"Oh, I do hope you're right, Cat Noir. Sometimes their Akumatized items are hidden, like Copycat's newspaper clipping."

"You're right. But let's go with this assumption until we know different. Got a plan, Milady?"

"There is a dead-end alley around the corner. If we can lead her there, we can prevent her from getting past us, and you can use your special power on her nails-but be careful not to touch her hand, or you'll disintegrate it! Oh, and don't get yourself paralyzed, either."

"Got it. So let's go get her attention, shall we?" He smiles at her, his cheeks rosy, and she smiles back-her own face colored as well.

The pair taunts the new villain to get her to chase them, using their acrobatic skills to avoid her attacks. They lead her around the corner into the dead-end alley, and Cat stops in front of the back wall, Ladybug jumping up on top of a flagpole to hide for an ambush. Cat calls on his Cataclysm.

"I've got you now!" the villain says with a grin. "There's nowhere left to run!" She starts firing at Cat, but he keeps dodging by rolling and flipping, so she gets closer. That's when Ladybug jumps down behind her and wraps her up in her yoyo string! But unfortunately, stringing her arms together at the midpoint still allows the woman to lift her hands up! She lifts her right hand and shoots right at Cat Noir, striking his left arm. Ladybug releases the woman to re-string her with more rings to prevent a second attack, but Cat's right leg gets shot in the process. But now she seems to be subdued.

"I got her now, Kitty! Come do your thing!"

"Coming!" He limps over to the struggling antihero, and uses his Cataclysm on the woman's right-hand fingernails. The woman's fake nails disintegrate, but no Akuma flies out. Cat looks up at her in surprise as she grins in his face, then lifts up her _left _hand-Ladybug hadn't wrapped her in quite enough rings of yoyo cord to pin her hands down completely-and she shoots Cat Noir straight in the chest. It's a vital spot. He cannot move at all now.

"Cat Noir!" cries Ladybug. But there is nothing she can do now, except to once again release and re-string NailNemesis. So tries to do exactly that, but the second she looses her yoyo to re-string NailNemesis, the villain quickly turns to face Ladybug and shoots _her _straight in the chest. Now _she _can't move, either. There is nothing left to do but to wait out the effects of the paralyzing magic before hunting her down again, re-capturing her, and using Cataclysm on the right hand-meaning, of course, the _left _hand.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

A paralyzed Cat Noir is standing on one "working" leg, facing Ladybug now that the villain has fled.

"I'm so sorry, Cat. This is all my fault. I wasn't careful enough." She tilts her head down.

"It's ok, Ladybug. Don't feel bad. She never used her _left_ hand; there was no way to know that _that _hand was the one with the Akuma. I mean if you have to blame someone, blame _me_. I attacked the wrong hand."

Ladybug looks back up at her partner to talk to him. "The problem isn't that we got the wrong hand. It's the fact that _I_ didn't circle NailNemesis enough times with my yoyo to keep her form _using _her hands. Twice! And you got paralyzed because of me."

Cat's ring beeps.

"It's ok, Ladybug. The effects will wear off, and we'll go after her again. We _will _be successful; we always are. And then you'll put everything back to normal like you always do."

Ladybug's face takes on a look of horror. "Cat...your ring...you're going to de-transform soon, and we can't move!"

He grins at her. "Would that be such a bad thing?"

"D-don't worry, I'll close my eyes, Cat! I promise!"

"Didn't you hear me, Ladybug? I don't _care _if you see! In fact, I _want _you to! I think it's high time we shared our secrets, don't you? I mean, if we really trust each other, why not?" His eyes are as hopeful as his voice.

Marinette has to admit to herself that she is tempted. She has thought about this before. And now that she definitely has feelings for Cat Noir, she _really _wants to know who he is. But this feels so wrong. The wrong time, the wrong circumstances. And it would mean breaking her word to the Guardian.

"No, Cat. I gave the Guardian my word. And under these circumstances...not a choice, but a mistake. I just don't think it's a good idea. I'll close my eyes."

The second beep.

"I think the Guardian would understand. We had to keep our secrets from each other in the beginning, but do you _really _believe it's necessary now? We've built up a whole lot of trust since then. No one else will learn our identities from _us._ And I think the Guardian knows that. He isn't stupid. Honestly, I don't think he would mind at all. And I'm not just saying that to get you to see things my way; I honestly believe that. As for the circumstances, it's _still _comes down to choice, doesn't it? Whether or not we can move on from here. I mean you're deciding _not _to, right now, by vowing to keep your eyes closed. In the end, what does it matter _how _we learn the truth, so long as we both want it? And the Guardian's ok with it, which I'm sure he is, and as long as we trust each other. And _I _trust _you _implicitly."

Third beep. Ladybug's heart is racing. She's running out of time to make a decision; change is imminent. And she _wants _to see. She's just not yet convinced it's right-or that she's really ready for it.

"But...what if...what if it turns out you're someone I don't like under that suit? What if knowing who you are affects our working relationship? What if I'm not _ready _to learn the truth? What if I can't return the favor?"

Cat smiles at her. "Most people think I'm a pretty likeable guy. I'm not worried about that. And I'm confident that the two of us together can overcome any initial difficulty in our partnership because of this. And it's ok if you can't return the favor. I'm willing to wait for you. As for you not being ready...I don't think you will _ever *feel* _ready. It's one of those things that you just have to face. It's a fear to be conquered. And now's your chance. It's ok, Ladybug. Really. Please, just let this happen. I mean maybe it's fate! Maybe we're both stuck here now because this is _supposed _to happen!"

Last beep. Ladybug is panicking. But she's deeply tempted at this point, and Cat is doing a good job of talking her into it.

"I...I...want to. I do. If I'm honest, I really do want to know. I have for a while now. But...I can't shake this fear! I don't know exactly what I'm afraid of; I _do _trust you...I can't figure it out. But I can't deny that it's there. For every part of me that wants me to look, there's a part of me that screams for me to close my eyes like a good little Ladybug!"

"You ARE a good little Ladybug, whether you look or not! Learning my true identity or not doesn't change that in the slightest! Put your fears aside, Ladybug! Don't let them dictate the rules to you! You run your own life, own it! Do what _you _want for a change! We _both _want this to happen, and there is _nothing _wrong with it! We trust each other, we care about each other, we can handle each other's secrets. Don't be afraid anymore, Ladybug."

The smoky black haze swirls around Cat Noir. It's now or never. Cat's words echo in her mind. She knows he's right. It is only irrational fear that tells her this is wrong. There is no real reason to close her eyes. She _wants _to see, as much as he wants to _show._ Thus, she squints her eyes-but does not shut them. Logical or not, she is still fearful for some unknown reason, and it comforts her to shut her eyes halfway like this. Cat smiles warmly at her.

A momet later, Ladybug's mouth falls open...for who should be standing there in Cat Noir's place but the _other _guy she's in love with-Adrien Agreste!

"A-Adrien?" she asks, as if she isn't sure he's really there or just in her imagination.

"At your service, Milady! I'd bow for you, but I'm a little indisposed at the moment."

"You sound...just like Cat Noir..."

"I AM Cat Noir, silly!" He's grinning at her. She can tell he's truly happy that she saw him de-transform. And he's not even asking her to do it for him.

"Wow. I never would have believed it. I mean, you're so different! I mean, you're a lot alike, too, but...not enough that I would actually think you were one and the same person..." She's so much in shock she fogets to stutter.

Adrien giggles. "Yeah, I can get away with all sorts of craziness as Cat Noir. I mean, you know how strict my dad is. Cat makes me feel free, so I like to goof off a lot when I'm him."

"And _show _off!" She gives him a half-smile. It's sinking in, and she's adjusting.

Adrien giggles again. "Yeah, you're right. I do. That's because I'm completely powerless in my every-day life as Adrien. I can do all kinds of cool stuff as Cat Noir, though, so it kind of goes to my head sometimes. I'm sorry about that."

"No, don't be! It's one of the things I love about you, your absolute confidence. I wish I could be more like you sometimes."

Adrien looks-and is-shocked. "You...love that about me? I thought it got on your nerves!"

Marinette blushes and looks down. "Well, yeah, it used to kind-of annoy me. But not anymore, I swear!" She looks back up at him, worried that she just hurt his feelings.

"It's ok, Ladybug. I never let your annoyance with me get me down. But I'm really glad you changed your mind on that." He smiles at her again, his own face suddenly turning pink.

"This isn't really fair, is it, Cat-Adrien. I get to know your secret, but you don't get to know mine."

"Don't worry about it, Ladybug. This is enough for me-for now. I'll pester you about revealing yourself to me another day, sometime in the future. I'm not gonna get greedy right now. I know this was hard enough for you to do; I wouldn't ask more of you."

"You really are a sweet person, Cat-Adrien. All you seem to think about is how _I _feel. And I'll ever done is make you feel bad. Well that's enough of that. I'm going to start making it up to you right now-by letting go of my fear all the way. Tikki, spots off!" She smiles warmly at Adrien as his eyes grow wide and his mouth forms an open oval.

"_Marinette!"_

"Yep, it's me! I uh...I hope you're not too disappointed."

"Disappointed?! Oh my God! I thought I was the worst person in the universe for falling in love with two different women, but it turns out that they are both the same person! I'm overjoyed!"

"You...you're...in love with me? I mean, as Marinette?"

"Yes ma'am. Very much so."

A smile stretches slowly across the girl's face. "Ya know what? I know exactly how you feel, because I've been going through the exact same thing. I've had a huge crush on Adrien Agreste for ages, and then I fell in love with Cat Noir too. I didn't understand how that could happen; I felt like I was betraying Adrien when I got close to Cat. But now it all makes sense! I'm so relieved!"

"You...you love me, La-Marinette?"

She's smiling, her face red as a beat, but she can't tear her eyes away from his. She echos his words to her.

"Yes sir. Very much so."

"If I could move right now, I would hug you until your stuffing came out!" He grins at her.

"Is that a promise? 'Cause guess what? I can move my hand now. The magic's wearing off."

"You _bet _that's a promise, Milady!"

They stare into each other's eyes silently for a few minutes, neither one feeling the passage of the time. But soon Marinette get an itch on her nose, and scratches it without thinking.

"Adrien, I think it's completely gone now! We're free!"

"Oh, thank the heavens!" He rushes up to her and envelops her in his arms. She wraps hers around his, and they soak each other in.

"I love you, Adrien Agreste." At long last, she finally got to tell him. Properly.

"And I love you, Marinette DuPain-Cheng."

After what feels like an eternity, they finally seperate. But before either of them can say anything to the other, Plagg pops out of Adrien's shirt.

"I'd puke right now if I wasn't so busy trying to _breathe!" _he says. The new couple giggles.

"Marinette, this is Plagg. Plagg, Marinette."

"Yes, we know each other already," Plagg says. "We met at the Master's house when you were a glitter statue. Where is Sugarcube? I mean Tikki?"

"Here I am!" she announces, poking her head out of Marinette's purse.

"Adrien, this is Tikki. Tikki, Adrien. And you already know Plagg."

"Nice to finally meet you properly, Adrien! I've heard soooo much about you!" The little Kwami smiles, and Marinette blushes. But she doesn't deny it.

"Well," begins Plagg, "Now that we all know each other, shouldn't we really suit up and go after the villain terrorizing Paris right now?"

"Oh my God, I totally forgot about that!" says Marinette. Adrien nods his agreement.

"We'll talk later, Adrien. Ok?"

"Absolutely!"

"Tikki, spots on!"

"Plagg, claws out!"

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

After they finally defeat NailNemesis, the new couple decide to meet up at Marinette's-through the front door. No more hiding. He can come over as Adrien now! Although he'll still have to sneak out of his house because his father never lets him go anywhere.

"Marinette," Adrien begins, sitting next to Marinette on her bed, "I really put you in a bad position, unloading on you on the heartbreak I got FROM you. I'm really sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it. I felt really bad about hurting you, I was glad to be able to help you as Marinette."

"But you said you were being overlooked by the one you loved too...you were referring to me, right?"

"Yes, I was. But it's all ok now." She smiles at him.

"But...why were you chatting up Luca so much? You seemed to be going out of your way to talk to him. Why would you do that if you were in love with me?"

"Well, actually...this is going to sound crazy. That's because it _is_ crazy! You see, I had given up on ever getting _your _attention, so I was trying to make myself fall in love with someone else."

"Seriously? Did you actually think that would work?"

"Well, I hoped it would. Obviously it didn't." Another smile, this time with a flush to her cheeks.

"May I ask why you chose Luca as your target?"

"Well...because...he sort-of confessed to me recently. I knew he already had feelings for me, so if I could develop feelings for him, I'd be set."

"I _knew _there was some reason I didn't like that guy! I mean, didn't like him around _you. _I didn't know that he was in love with you too!"

"Please don't tell him I told you..."

Adrien sighs. "Well, as long as you don't share his feelings, I guess it's ok. But I'd better be on my best behavior, just in case!" He smiles at his new girlfriend.

"You are _always _on your best behavior, Adrien. That's why I love you so much."

Adrien smiles back, but only briefly. He then dons a serious look as his head inches toward Marinette's. As if moved by an outside force, Marinette's head simultaneously moves closer to Adrien's. In moments, their lips come together in a soft, deep kiss. Marinette feels the heavens move, a fervent joy in her heart, love pouring from every pore in her body. Adrien rockets skyward, reeling in the warm and tender contact, convinced there is no greater happiness to found in all the world than in this kiss. When they finally break apart, they are both breathless and blushing. Adrien gives Marinette a small but heartfelt smile, and she returns it.

"Thank you," he says, "for loving me."

"Thank you for loving me back."

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Alya is overjoyed for her best friend when she gets the call from Marinette telling her she had finally won over Adrien, and even kissed him! The new couple had come up with a cover story to tell people about how they got together because they couldn't divulge their alter ego's identities by telling the whole truth, but Alya doesn't suspect a thing. Marinette's sure that Nino accepts the story from Adrien as well. The girl feels bad about having to lie to Alya and Nino, but there is really no other choice. And then they have to go to school the next day and face all those other "interested parties"-including Chloe.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Word spreads quickly throughout the high school that Marinette is dating the loner model. They are in there seats when Chloe approaches Adrien.

"Is it true?" she asks, obviously unhappy. "Are you dating that loser, Marinette DuPain-Cheng?"

"Yes, it's true, Chloe, and she is NOT a loser!"

"You could have had _me _and you're dating _her?! _Can't you tell how _wrong _she is for you? She's nowhere near good enough!"

"I'll decide that, thank you very much!"

"Excuse me, Chloe," butts in Marinette, "but Adrien chose _me! _You can't change that!"

"You better watch your back, Marinette! Because I will take him from you the first chance I get! I'm not giving him up! Adrien is _mine! _He always has been and always will be! You're just a phase he's going through, so don't get all uppity now!"

"Adrien has _never _been yours, Chloe, and _you're _the one who's being uppity here!"

"Just leave us alone," Adrien adds. "Ok, Chloe? I'll still be your friend, but I can't let you mistreat my girlfriend. So if you want us to _stay_ friends, you're going to have to accept this."

"Hmph. Ridiculous. Utterly ridiculous!" She sticks her nose into the air, flips her ponytail, and marches back to her own seat. She's hurt more than angry, but she'd die before she'd let on about it.

PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

Marinette asks to speak with Luca after school. She doesn't tell him about her crazy plan, but she does tell him she had been going through some personal turmoil that made her act kind of weird, and apologizes.

"I understand, Marinette. And it doesn't matter to me that you're going out with Adrien now. It doesn't change the way I feel about you. I hope he can make you happy, that's all I care about. And if he doesn't...I will be here to catch your fall. I promise." He smiles at her lovingly.

"Thank you, Luca. You're a really good person, and a great friend. I'm lucky to have you as mine. But for your own sake, I do hope you find someone else who can return your feelings. You deserve to be happy."

"I _am _happy, Marinette. Don't worry about me. But you should go now. Your boyfriend is waiting."

Marinette is stunned. Not only did she finally win the heart of the boy of her dreams, but she also has another sweet boy's love too-and he isn't even upset by the fact that she's going out with someone else. He still wants to be her friend. She wonders what she did to deserve such happiness. She feels like the luckiest girl in the world. And if you were to ask Chloe or Kagami-who was just as happy to hear about this as Chloe-she _is._


End file.
